


[授权翻译][AG/SG] Light me up a cigarette

by budaicat



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:41:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26835343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/budaicat/pseuds/budaicat
Summary: 原作者：Lilly_White原文地址：https://archiveofourown.org/works/6738481/chapters/15401128译者：budaicat
Relationships: Angeal Hewley/Genesis Rhapsodos, Genesis Rhapsodos/Sephiroth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	[授权翻译][AG/SG] Light me up a cigarette

* 安吉尔视角第一人称

我想知道为什么你不再写作了。

你总是那么固执地解释你的写作并不只是一种爱好。那是把我们嘴中的陈词滥调萃取重塑成一些更加能被忍受的东西。这很有趣，你说过，我们无法忍受同样的事情被重复说两次（尤其是重要的事，你从来都不喜欢命令），但是当白纸黑字间循环起相同的主题时，不知为何，我们就会被触动到，感到被确认了一般。我们讨厌预测别人会说什么，因为这意味着他们缺少本质；我们讨厌别人预测我们会说什么，因为这意味着我们过于容易被看穿。但是当面对写下的文字时，我们都会像一群老年人盯着自己的肚脐一般点头微笑起来，好奇属于我们的奇妙的谜语是不是有着相同的谜底。

我现在在对着你微笑了，因为我无法自控地想起你曾经有多么怕痒，我的手指渴望着触摸你的肚子，只为看到你如同过去我们都还是孩童的时候一样扭动躲闪着。过去的你会生气地跑开。现在，好吧，现在你大概只会告诉我’滚开‘ ，然后继续吸你的香烟。但是这些回忆还是会让我露出笑容。

事实是，过去我知道应该按下哪个按钮（或者勾起，或者深入）。现在的每一天，我看着你，看着他。你的灵感，你的信仰，没有什么能让你回过头来。我尝试去告诉你，但我不确定你是否有注意到他是如何握住你过去的缪斯的喉咙，用皮革覆盖的手指将她的生命窒息，这样她就不会用危险的创意和真实来污染你。但是你不会听进我的话，因为你是个傻瓜，而我从不认为你真的有听从过我的话。

不用担心，我从不相信你来到米德加是因为你想和我在一起。你的眼中永远满溢着爱慕和崇拜，但从来都不是为了我。我跟随着你进入这种英雄的崇拜，因为我知道我能因此得到一次间接的品尝。就像是过去的老游戏，计算着你和谁接吻过，然后间接的，品尝着那人嘴唇上残余的痕迹，通过无数嘴唇间的传递。（我很确信通过这种方式我们都间接地和神罗总裁接吻过了，虽然看见你最近的样子，我不确定是否应该提起这个话题)。

你对我总是太真诚了，这也是为什么我明白我不是你想要的那个人。你从来都不费心在我面前留下好印象，虽然想到这点让我难过，但我不认为你需要任何人，像需要我这样。你从来都不会说出口，但是你已经无数次证明了这点。在我们的起居室里紧紧抓着啤酒瓶，光线打在你自我厌恶的低咒中，牢牢抓着我的手臂的力量能将玻璃粉碎。我看着你旋转着从黯淡转向疯狂，从开心转向自毁，而我唯一能做的只有伸出手指来触碰你，希望能在你无休止的旋转中提供一点摩擦力。即使你从未注意到我流血的手指，你仍然抱紧我，将脑袋埋在我的胸膛来掩盖你有多么需要我。这是让我坚持着伸出手的原因，即使每个人都在劝我停下来。

有时候我会好奇，你怎么会那么盲目地坚信我会一直维持原来的样子，属于你的，永不改变，永不破碎的避难所。坚实的木头固定在一起，被你从不遵守的那些信念。但是你每次深夜回来的时候，你都在往我的墙壁上撒上汽油，每次你摔到沙发上，靠在我的身边，身上混杂着他的气味，衣扣里纠缠着银发。每一次你念叨的那些虚假的理由，为什么你不应该停下来的理由，那让我头晕目眩，这就像是你摇晃着走过铺满汽油的，五彩缤纷的地面，手上拿着一个打火机，回过头来告诉自己你不需要这个地方。

我不确定你是否知道，但我不是无坚不摧的。如果你扔下了那个打火机，我可能无法把自己拼回来。如果你离开了我，那就是那个时候。你知道什么事让我恶心吗？我甚至不担心我自己，如果你烧毁了我，我会更加担心你。你会露出什么样的表情，当你回来的时候，看到曾经的安心港湾只剩下几根烧毁的木头。

你今晚仍然回来迟了，我把你过去写的诗篇放在起居室的桌子上，等待着你。我从我的房间里听到，钥匙被放到常用的抽屉，你的脚步声的改变，当你把皮靴换成居家的拖鞋，然后拖着脚步地面。脚步声停了来，我猜想你来到了桌面，然后你发出了声介于笑声和咳嗽间的声音，然后是纸页间摩擦的声音，随着你的手指触碰到那些内心过去的痕迹。

我们居住的规则之一是深夜不打扰对方。我们在还是孩子的时候就不再睡在一起了，而且你也不再深夜来找我探讨心事了。也许我的内心对你来说已经太陈旧了，也许在他身边我是过于单调了，无论如何，我都没有料到你会冲进我的房间，推开我的门，我细心整理好的写满诗句的纸张被你捏皱在手中。

”你从哪里找到这些的？“ 你冲我大喊着。

我用手肘撑起我的身体，在黑暗中描绘出你的面容，你的表情是苦涩的，一般隐藏在乱糟糟的头发下。

”它们就是一堆垃圾。“ 你继续说着，在我不发一言的时候，”你读过了吗？”

“我不认为它们是垃圾。” 我有点无力地回复着。然后你叹了声气，不经询问地走了进来，粗暴地冲我挥舞着抓着纸张的手，一两页纸飘散了下来。

“我告诉过你了，Ange，我告诉你不要——哦，女神啊，” 你再次叹了口气，处于愤怒和尴尬中。“为什么你要读它们，我以为我们说好了我写的东西都是私人的。”

我无法回答。我知道我心里的理由，但我希望你也能知道。我想要确保你知道你现在处于令人震惊的抗拒中，即使你认为你知道什么对你最好。

“它们是真的很棒。” 我说道，“ 它们，我认为这些是可以出版的，Gen, 如果你继续再写点的话。”

“出版它？” 你笑了，没等我的邀请就坐在了床脚。“ 你完全不理解写作，是不是，我把这些写出来这样我就不需要再去感受这些，写作就是种该死的宣泄，你明白吗？ 你把你不想思考的，不想感受的东西拿出来，然后困在纸上。用文字困住它，用这些夸张的隐喻。这个过程更加像是把垃圾清除出来，而不是去创造些有价值的东西。”

我注视着你；“我感觉那些写下的诗篇给我的熟悉感要远超过你现在的样子，你在其他人周围的模样。”

“那是因为你希望我希望我不要改变，继续当你从幼年时认识的那个自我中心的笨蛋。” 你带着扭曲嘲讽的笑容，“ 这就是你一直谈起的，过去，过去，过去，你只是站在那里看着一个虫蛹，期盼它不要裂开。”

“那不是真的。”

“这就是。” 你说这，再次举起那些纸页，“这些，这是不行的，这是弱点，内心脆弱的状态。我不再写作的原因就是我没有这些毒液需要释放了，因为我满意我现在的样子，你是多么扭曲才会希望我当一个抑郁的笨蛋，而不是一个开心的，外向的人？”

“你并不开心， Gen,” 我终于说了出来。

”胡说八道。“

话语尖锐地流出，草率地反驳着我的话，仿佛一个无礼的孩子挥舞着手指。我看着你，在黑暗中坐在那里，肩膀前倾着，瞪着我，纸张散布在床铺上。你的头发凌乱地绕在脖子周围，遮掩着你的脸，让你看上去像是个脏乱的孩子，而不是你尝试成为的那种正直的大人。

”你不再写作了是因为你不愿意思考发生在你身上的事情。“ 我告诉你，因为你必须要听到这些。” 你不像过去那样能感知到疼痛了，你受伤了，但你只是顽固地走下去，这该死的错误，杰内西斯，这是很危险——“

”你不知道你说的是什么，“ 你向我怒吼着，然后你抓起你刚才放下的纸张，将它们揉皱成一个废纸团，纸张撕扯的声音在寂静的屋子里响起；” 这些是垃圾，没有价值的垃圾——“

当我抓住你的双手的时候，你挣扎着，扭动着像是只发狂的猫，冲我生气地嘶吼着。但我一向比你强壮，你只能坐在那里，头发遮住脸庞，我握着你的手缓缓放下，捧着你揉皱的诗篇仿佛捧着珍贵的生命。

”停下来。“ 我命令道，你冲我咆哮着。

”我不知道为什么你会认为我是那种可悲的，脆弱的生物，需要安慰，但是——“

”闭嘴。“

”安吉尔——“

”我说闭嘴。“ 

我把纸张从你的手中拿出，在你阴沉的注视下讲每一页抚平，叠放好来然后递给你。

”这些是有价值的，你是有价值的。如果我在垃圾桶里发现它们，你就可以直接搬出去了。” 我说着，“ 现在给我放松下来，去睡觉，除非你想像我们12岁那时一样睡在我床上。”

“有人在怀旧了，” 你说着，站起来，拿着你叠好的诗篇，脚趾蜷缩着寻找着拖鞋。“ 我知道我在做什么，安吉尔，你知道我讨厌你把不存在的东西塞到我的嘴里和脑子里，所以，不要再试图把我想成一个悲剧的，心碎的角色，当我很好的时候。一切都很好，如果有什么事情不好的话，那也是因为你惹怒了我。” 你低头看着我，“ 明白了吗？”

我笑了，面对一个傻瓜的时候最好去微笑而不是哭泣。我想着。“ 当然了。” 

“晚安。”

“嗯。”

然后在拖拉的脚步声中，你离开了，用力摔上了我的房间门。

黎明到来的时候，你偷走了我的被子，双腿和我纠缠着，在起居室的桌面上放着新写出的诗句，字迹比过去稍微圆润了点。但是诗句还是在纸面上，而你睡得那么安稳，我几乎无法相信，当我没有在床铺上找到任何睡眠魔石的时候。我试着把被子扯出来，但你紧紧地抱着被子，甚至在我的手环住你的的腰时也没有挪动一下。

顽固的傻瓜。

END


End file.
